When Two Becomes Three
by BoredBeingRegular
Summary: After returning to London after being shot, the last thing John thought was going to happen was become flatmates with a self proclaimed sociopath. But how can he be a sociopath if he's got a son? And what are the two hiding? All John knows is that he's along for the ride, and that's more than ok with him. Parent!lock, maybe eventual Johnlock, side Mystrade, fluff, R&R


**A/N:Heyyyyyyy...so this is technically an epilogue but because will undoubtably label this chapter 1, let's just call it chapter 1. It'll make my life easier in the long run. If you spot any mistakes, tell me. Oh, and Apapa is pronounced Ah-pah-pah **

John stood on the platform, staring idly at nothing in particular as he waited for the train. The decision to become an army doctor was an easy one. He was already a bloody good doctor despite the fact that he was fresh out of school and he had no problem getting accepted. Not that the army had the luxury of being picky. The idea of getting shot at didn't really bother him either. Of course he wasn't the most patriotic bloke but it wasn't like he had anything here to hold him back. After his father died, the remains of his family began to deteriorate. His mum entered into depression and was currently being housed in a mental hospital after she attempted to end her own life. And Harry, who had been closer to their father than anyone, had thrown herself into massive quantities of alcohol this continued, Harry's relationship with Clara would crumble under the stress. John shook his head, breaking himself away from his thoughts. No, there was nothing here for him. And the military seemed like an easy escape from his troubles.

John continued to stand, uniform on and bag in hand. However, as he waited, a small boy caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The boy was young, couldn't have been older than 4, and wrapped in a black coat that may have been slightly long for him considering he was about two and a half feet tall. He had dark curls that hung from his head and bobbed a bit every time he shifted and a peculiarly serious look on his face for someone so young. The boy stood cautiously on the busy platform, making sure to stay out of people's way as they hurried past.

Surprised that no one else had payed the boy who stood alone any mind, John found himself maneuvering over toward him.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" He asked, crouching down near him.

The child didn't look up and only shook his head.

"Well, where are your parents?"

At this, the boy turned to John and the army doctor was shocked when he saw the young boy's face. He was the most adorable thing. His round cheeks made him look even younger than John had originally thought yet, a pair of slightly high cheek bones peaked out from underneath. But what had startled John was the boy's eyes. They were round and focused, as if he was looking at one thing and everything at the same time. Amplifying this was the fact that one iris was a piercing green while the other was a vibrant blue. Heterochromia, John's mind supplied automatically, yet he never dreamed that he would ever meet anyone with the genetic disorder.

Ripping himself from his slight daze, John cleared his throat. "Are you alone?"

The young boy didn't reply and continued to stare at him before suddenly speaking.

"Are you a doctor?" He asked in a high, mousy voice.

"Pardon?"

"Are you a doctor?" he repeated.

"Um, well yes but-"

"Mr. Doctor, how come you're wearing a uniform? Are you a soldier?"

"Well, I'm both."

The boy broke his gaze, seemingly contemplating what John had said. "Both..." he repeated to himself.

"What's your name?" John asked.

But the boy just shook his head. " Apapa said I shouldn't give my name to strangers."

"Apapa?"

Before John could get an answer from the boy, a train pulled into the station.

"I have to go now. Bye Mr. Soldier." The boy called as he scampered toward an open car.

"Wait!" John called after him but it was too late. he got a final glimpse of blue and green before they were lost in the surge of the crowd that shuffled into the car after.

John considered going in after the boy to make sure he was alright but in the end stayed put. If he left, he would miss his flight to Afghanistan and the crowd was so large, he probably wouldn't find him again. Besides, the boy looked like he knew what he was doing...right?

John rubbed his hands over his face tiredly, suddenly feeling ten years older.

**A/N: Please Review! Next chapter is when the story really starts and it skips to after John gets shot.**


End file.
